Fighting Back the Darkness
by Dovepaw01
Summary: Summary is the first chapter, too many characters to fit here.
1. Summary

**_Six months after the events of Unraveling the Mysteries of an Abandoned World, Melany is still readjusting to life outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Her life as a half-ghost has been perfect; she can contact her siblings in the spirit realm as she pleases._**

 ** _Or...At least she could, until the night she left to forgive her killer._**

 ** _After that night, she lost contact with the Spirit World._**

 ** _And more importantly, her brother and sister._**

 ** _She, along with Sora and Riku, return to the old place to find out what's going on..._**

 ** _But will Melany be able to handle the truth?_**

 ** _Some SoraxOC, rated T for safety._**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: . I was up till 4:04 this morning coming up with some of the details for the sequel to Unraveling the Mysteries of an Abandoned World and have only just now gotten a grasp on a plot... Here's the prologue, and some feels as well.**

Melany had slipped away in the middle of the night, making her way towards the place where her killer had died.

She knew that she was insane to forgive him that easily, but it felt like it was the right thing to do...

So now, as she walked through those halls once more, she looked around. This place seemed like just a nightmare now, a horrible dream of the past.

Arriving in the back room, Melany called softly, "Hello?"

Vincent's spirit looked up in shock.

"Mel? ...I'm sorry, I know I messed up-"

"..." Melany ran up to him and hugged him.

"What...?"

"I forgive you..." Melany murmured. "Daddy."

"After everything I've done..?" Her father whispered and Melany could tell he was shocked.

"You didn't mean it...It was the darkness, not you. I forgive you."

"..." Her father hugged back. "I don't deserve forgiveness...especially yours...But...thank you."

"I'm sorry you had to die that way..."

"I deserved it," Her father muttered. "I killed my own kids."

"No one deserves to die that way!" Melany protested. "It was brutal, and-and it was slow, and I know for a fact it was painful!"

"Mel..."

"I-I've gotta go, dad...The others will be waiting for me..." With that Melany disappeared, reappearing in her room with a sigh.

She just hoped that her father could forgive himself.


	3. Not a Chapter but Please Read This

**A/N: I saw your review, Dario, and I'm aware of my mistakes, and in fact I really appreciate that you pointed them out~it helps me become a better writer, so thank you! :) When I find the time, I will go back and correct them...Most of them were just because I was sleep deprived and spacey, absolutely refusing to sleep until I finished each chapter.**

 **(Edit: I just noticed the prologue! ~anime blush + sweat drop~ I used the wrong document, the actual thing is longer...)**

 **And by the way, I thought your idea was fantastic!~ ;) If I can come up with a suspenseful enough scene, I may just do it and I promise you'll get full credit for the idea if I do :)**

 **No, Melany hasn't been rejected for forgiving her father, but there is a reason that she's lost contact...But what that is, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **I've got some news, and a disclaimer. Casity is NOT my character, she belongs to my best friend. The reason I included Casity in the other story is because I wrote it somewhat based on an RP we did a long time ago...And in all of our RPs, Melany and Casity have been twins.**

 **I showed her the story, she said she was very excited to see her character there (she didn't know ;) )**

 **And I told her a bit about what I was planning for the sequel since she's the one who created Casity so technically she's a co-author of this, even though she's not actively present when I write each chapter.**

 **I am going to combine elements from Five Nights 3 and Five Nights 4 for this story, meaning there may end up being some Phantom-Nightmare hybrid animatronics. Phantomare animatronics, basically. Dear God that was terrible... (took me less than a second to come up with that...)**

 **I'd like to say that I'm really, really,** ** _really_** **sorry that this is taking so long! I have severe writer's block right now, so I'm having a really hard time coming up with a good way to write chapter one...**

 **I wrote a song while trying to come up with a good way to write this, a Five Nights at Freddy's 4 song called Nightmares.**

 **I put up on here at like 2:30 this morning...**

 **I was gonna go to sleep but sleep is for the dead**

 **So again, I'm really sorry that chapter 1 is taking so long! Please bear with me! ;-;**


	4. Contact Broken -Finally!-

A/N: Here it is, FINALLY! I've been practically killing myself working on this for you guys... ;-; Mighty proud of it, though. :3

I'm trying not to take forever, guys, really. But it's difficult, since I have school to worry about. I promise, though, if I don't update for a while, I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. :)

Melany stared out from the branches of the tree she'd come to love being in.

She'd had a tree in her back yard once, back when she was a full human...

Twenty-two years before...

She felt that familiar lump rising in her throat.

Swallowing it back she reached out to try to contact her sister...

Horror rose in her stomach as she found she was unable.

Once again, she tried, to no avail.

Melany swallowed hard. What could have happened?! Her heart pounded in her chest.

She leaped down rather gracelessly, landing roughly on her side. Pain shot through, and she was sure she had broken a rib or two.

Didn't matter.

She sprinted back to tbe others, ignoring the stabs of pain shooting through her ribcage with every step she took.

"Sora! Riku!" She panted as she drew near them.

They must have heard the distress in her voice, because both of them looked concerned.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Melany leaped back, still iffy about personal space.

The sharp movement sent pain through her ribs, and she flinched.

"I can't contact my sister anymore. Or my brother."

"Do you think something's up?" Riku inquired.

"...Riku, I know my sister better than the back of my hand. I know something's up."

"How do you know her that well? She seemed so quiet and secretive.

"We're twins; we know everything that goes on inside each other's heads at all times. And I always know where she is, just like she always knows where I am."

"That...isn't even possible."

"It's true. If one of us gets sick, the other goes down with her. And we can tell when the other twin is in pain, too. If she's hurt, I feel it, and if I'm hurt, she feels it. But I'm not sick, so I know she isn't sick...And she isn't hurt, either..."

 _This pain is mine._

"Maybe she just can't talk right now," Sora suggested.

"Sora, I can't even track her.

"Mel, I'm sure she's fine. She may just be busy."

 _That's possible..._

There was one other possibility, one Melany refused to think about.

 _No. You can't die a second time, right?_

It wasn't possible.

...

...

...

...

...Right?


	5. Trouble Arises

**A/N: I'm slowly piecing the chapters together, and I had this one planned out before I started writing it, given the initial writer's block is gone, but with school, updates will still be a bit slow. I'll update when I can, and I might just start updating on Friday afternoons/Saturdays/Sundays...** **Expect some holiday specials, guys, because Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up...** **Who knows?** **Maybe Melany and Sora will get a mistletoe scene over Christmas break.** **Also, during the week of January 9th I will be on a family vacation in Disney World (haven't been there in about 8 years!) so I won't be able to update for I think 6 days that week, maybe 5.** **I've come up with some basic designs for the Nightmare-Phantom hybrids.** **They're sooo scary looking!** **Bonnie, especially.** **~I made Phantom Bonnie because he didn't exist in FNaF 3, and I wanted all the original animatronics from the first game (the ones that are haunted) to have a Phantom/Nightmare hybrid.~** **Just picture that for a minute.** **Crossing the Phantom and Nightmare versions of the animatronics into one thing.** **You're welcome! :D** **P.S: Have fun sleeping tonight! :3**

 **What the fudge happened? I HAD everything spaced out... ._.**

Melany couldn't help but yelp in pain as a particularly sharp bolt of pain shot through her ribcage, specifically where she'd fallen on it.

Sora, who'd by now looked back over the water alongside Riku, jumped and stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"...Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me."

"...I swear, it's nothing. I'm just a bit sore, that's all."

"What happened? You didn't get hurt recently as far as I can tell."

"I fell out of a tree while I was coming here," Melany shrugged as if it happened all the time.

 _Well, I didn't fall...I jumped._

"...Why don't I believe you?" Riku questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow

"...I don't know."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that over the past three months you've proven that you can do some pretty dumb things."

"Okay, okay, I jumped! But usually I'd have landed a lot better than that!"

"Well, aside from that, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruise. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well given that sound you just made, I don't believe that," Riku said.

Melany mentally groaned. "I'm fine." "

Whatever."

"..."

"..." Melany started backing away. "I'm just gonna go now."

With that, she started running.

"Wha-Hey!" Sora cried, sprinting after her.

But she proved too fast for him, and she quickly lost him.

 _Please, let me reach my sister this time._ She reached out again. Her heart leaped when she reached through. Heard her sister's voice. But it quickly sank, then briefly stopped.

 _Help! He's after us! Adam! He's-_

Static.

Melany froze.

 _Casity's in trouble._


	6. This Isn't Like You

**A/N: Ahahaha, indeed, it's time to return to the pizzeria. Melany's VERY shaken in this chapter, equal to how she was just after the murders happened.**

Melany wasted no time.

She sprinted back.

"Something's wrong! I got through, but something is really, really, really wrong! I heard a lot of screaming, and yelling, and things breaking, and people calling for help, and-"

"Woah, woah, calm down!"

"We have to go back there, now!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean-"

"My siblings are in trouble! I have to help!" Melany's voice rose, both in fear and desperation.

"That isn't a good idea right now! We don't even know what's happening!" Riku tried to reason with Melany, but instead did the exact opposite.

"My sister is NEVER that panicked!" Melany shot back. "She usually doesn't even get upset!"

"There's got to be some kind of explanation-"

"We have to go. Now."

"It's not safe!"

"It wasn't safe last time you went there, so why should it be any different now?"

"I...Fair point. Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you," Melany mumbled.

And so the adventure began again as the three friends headed back to Freddy's.

Painful images flashed inside Melany's mind as they arrived.

Memories of her death, of all those years alone, fear, pain, grief...

She shook her head, clearing it.

 _I have to focus._

"Let's split up. We'll regroup later," Melany said.

"Alright," Riku agreed.

Sora nodded. "Got it."

And so, the trio split up, unknowingly making a huge mistake.

Melany saw the shadow of her brother on the wall...At least, what she thought was the shadow of her brother.

"Adam! Thank goodn-"

But when Adam sprang at her, his eyes lacking any form of recognition or emotion, she knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.

She thrashed violently, struggling, but he had her pinned with strength she didn't even know he had. It was a moment of complete panic, and it didn't help that he was now dragging her somewhere, not saying a word.

"Adam! Snap out of it!" Melany cried, struggling in vain to get away.

He was holding on too tightly...

And when they arrived at their destination, Melany's heart sank.


	7. Oh, No

**A/N: I never explained why Melany was a half ghost now, did I?**

 **It's because the more time she spent away from the pizzeria (this story takes place 6 months after Abandoned World) the more human she became. Because of this, if Springtrap were to try to "phantom-ize" her, it wouldn't work completely, and since she's partially alive again, it would hurt like a wildfire. Now, if Springy were to try to do that to someone who's completely alive, on the other hand, it wouldn't just hurt them.**

 _No, no, nononono, this is not happening! It's not happening! It can't be happening! Oh, God, why?!_

Pure panic held Melany in a grip so tight it drowned out any other feeling. She struggled violently now, succeeding only at wasting her energy. Eventually, she realized, she'd tire herself out, and that was exactly what they wanted.

This wasn't Adam.

It couldn't be.

Melany's brother...He'd never do thid to her.

She saw the cruel smirk on Springtrap's face.

He was behind this. All of it.

She knew it.

Melany had to warn the others...

The problem was...

How was she supposed to escape?

She looked around wildly, looking for some way...

Any way...

But it was pointless.

She was truly stuck now.

Springtrap just stared at her with that smug grin, and her panic increased even more when he raised what looked like a very large gun.

-POV switch because what that "gun" does is a secret for now!-

~Sora~

A scream of agony echoed throughout the previously-silent halls, alerting Sora immediately. The screech was feminine, definitely, and with the laughter that was now echoing through the halls, Sora didn't quite find it inappropriate to assume the worst. Wasting no time, he ran towards the source of the sound.

The scent of blood- fresh blood -hit his nose, and his blood ran cold.

When he opened the door to the back room, what he saw turned his blood to ice, his heart leaping into his throat.

Melany was lying seemingly lifeless in the corner of the room, blood pulsing out of a deep wound in her chest.

Springtrap was standing in the center of the room, and the others...

They all looked as though they'd been burned, torn apart and left to decay somewhere...

Like zombies.

They were all staring coldly at Melany, who still hadn't moved, and from where Sora was standing, she didn't even appear to be breathing...

But from the size of the wound in her chest, he hoped she wasn't alive, or, at the very least, not conscious...

It would have been merciful.

Because if she was still alive, or conscious, the pain would be unbearable.


End file.
